<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is unconditional by 699Spiritualgamer799</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847261">Love is unconditional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799'>699Spiritualgamer799</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atlas (BioShock) is Real, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tennebaum fixes Deltas face so when he takes off his helmet for the first time to show his friend to lover maybe? and his daughter they both are amazed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope y'all enjoy😀. Chapter 2 coming soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple months since they escaped rapture, Eleanor was happier with the two of them most likely because she was with Delta but Sinclair was perfectly happy with that. </p>
<p>Eleanor looked at Sinclair as she smirked "Your lost in your thoughts again aren't you?" She looked at Delta as she smiled "Father, Sinclair is always thinking. What do you think he thinks about?" </p>
<p>Delta walked over to her as he began writing once he was finished he showed her the note to read aloud "I think its about that mermaid on the side of his submarine. " </p>
<p>Sinclair faked hurt as he clenched his chest "Really chief? I think about way more than that. Mostly about how to get that suit off of you. Can you take it off? Its okay if not." </p>
<p>Eleanor hugged Delta's arm "Father, can you take it off? We would never force you but I'm curious if I look more like Sophia or you?" </p>
<p>Delta backed away from them as he grabbed a notebook "It would scare you both. You might not want me here if you saw. I look like a monster and I don't remember what i used to look so i couldn't tell you honey." He than left the room leaving Elanor and Sinclair alone in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Eleanor looked at Sinclair angrily "You upset my father. Why did you ask that? That's a sour subject with him but I'm sure he's beautiful. I hope I look more like him." She glared at Sinclair than ran after Delta, she stopped in the doorway when she saw the big daddy crying it seemed. She walked in slowly as she put her hand on his  "F..father? I'm so sorry. I never meant to-" </p>
<p>He wiped her tears and hugged her as a reassurance that he was okay. He tried telling her it wasnt her fault but all that came out was a rumble. Which made him feel worse, he began thinking to himself as he looked at his daughter 'maybe she was better with lamb. I can't even talk to her or show her what i look like because ill scare her and that's the last thing i want. I just want to make her loved and happy but what if i can't give her that.' </p>
<p>Eleanor kissed his helmet "Father, i love you. I think your perfect." </p>
<p>Sinclair smiled at the doorway as he looked through the cracked door. He stopped when he heard someone knocking"Im coming. Just give me a minute." He ran downstairs and opened the door to see Tenenbaum "Well hello."</p>
<p>She just smiled than walked inside "Sinclair, I'm happy you made it out of rapture im sorry I couldn't come sooner. Did anyone else make it out?" </p>
<p>Sinclair brought her in the room with Delta and Eleanor. "They made it out with me." </p>
<p>Tenenbaum walked in front of Delta as she frowned "Can i have a moment alone with you?" </p>
<p>He put Eleanor down as they walked downstairs. He groaned in question. </p>
<p>She looked at him "Can i remove the mask? Listen i helped another big daddy like you. His name is Charles and he was a big daddy, he's human again and he looks the same as he did before and he has his memories. If your damage isn't so bad, i can help you to." </p>
<p>"Mmmmrgh" he groaned happily as he brought his hand to his mask and removed it. He didn't keep eye contact with her because he got scared of rejection due to his deformities. </p>
<p>She walked over to him and began looking as she smiled "Yes, yours really isn't that bad. The other one I helped had it really bad, but he looks completely normal and talks normal. Yes, you can be fixed. Come now, we can go to my laboratory now and get you fixed up." </p>
<p>Delta smiled as he followed her outside, he put his mask on as they went into a hidden entrance into her lab to avoid the public. </p>
<p>Tenenbaum placed him on a operating table and strapped him in. She then began taking off all of the big daddy armor. "This part me be unpleasant, i have to draw blood and than put it in my vita chamber and when you get revived you'll look how you used to, you'll have your memories." </p>
<p>He nodded as she began drawing blood, he began growing tired as he shut his eyes, within minutes he fell out of the vita chamber. He groaned as he rubbed his head. </p>
<p>She smiled as she helped him up "Johnny? Delta? Can you hear me? Does it hurt? Are you ready to see yourself? Your very handsome, your daughter looks just like you. I can see why Lamb chose you to be her baby's father. You won't be able to talk right away you'll have to work on it." </p>
<p>He just nodded at her, he stared at the mirror as tears of happiness fell down his face. He touched his face, he was amazed to see neat black hair, green eyes, and white skin. He just stared as he tried to speak "I.s." he stopped speaking immediately upon hearing his voice he sounded terrible like he was drowned in salt water. </p>
<p>Tenenbaum smiled "See, its okay. Just talk more everyday and you'll get better at it. Come on lets go back to your house now." </p>
<p>Delta grabbed her hand as he pulled her over to the suit laying on the table. He began writing in cursive hand writing "Can i wear this? And surprise them? I can just wear it for a couple hours?" </p>
<p>She sighed "okay, I just have to take the hooks out first so it won't cut you." She finished and he excitedly got into it.</p>
<p>Once they arrived back Eleanor jumped into Deltas arms "Father, i thought you left us. You scared me. Why did you leave with her? Why couldn't we come?" </p>
<p>Sinclair hugged him to "Ah? Sport did you shrink a couple inches? Your 1 inch shorter than me. You used to be Y'know way up there." He pointed to the ceiling. </p>
<p>Delta laughed at first it was mumbled but than it turned into a full on laugh. </p>
<p>Eleanor smiled "Father i didn't know you could do that. You usually rumble I love it." </p>
<p>Sinclair froze in place as he began blushing "Good job chief! You have a cute laugh." </p>
<p>Delta put Eleanor down as he backed away from them, he put his hands on the helmet as he started undoing the latches holding it in place.</p>
<p>Sinclair and Eleanor had they're eyes glued to him. </p>
<p>Delta took it off as he smiled at them. He waved hello than he took off the suit to reveal a causal outfit. </p>
<p>Eleanor jumped into his arms as he cried tears of joy "Father, your beautiful. I look like you." </p>
<p>Sinclair stood jaw droop-ed as he looked at delta "your a gem cheif. Your seriously good looking im kinda jealous." </p>
<p>Delta held Eleanor in his arms as he walked over to Sinclair. He grabbed a pieace of notebook paper as he began writing "I can't talk yet. Sorry. We couldn't speak for awhile so i think its okay? Right?" </p>
<p>Sinclair laughed "Cheif after hearing that laugh it isn't okay, i want to hear your voice I bet its beautiful. And your handwriting is wonderful."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it takes two to tango but only ones in love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sinclair isn't used to rejection so he dosent know how to handle it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoy and I would love to know if you are😀. Do you guys think Delta and Sinclair would have a boy or girl?.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delta yawned as he turned off the alarm clock, the time was 7 A.M and Eleanor had school as her father it was his job to make sure she had eaten and was ready to go. He froze when he saw the mirror than he quickly smiled to himself 'oh yeah, im me again. I've gotta get used to that.' He walked into her room as he shook her gently just enough to wake her up like he always did "Eleanor, it's time to get up. I love you." </p>
<p>She woke up immediately upon hearing her father's voice for the first time, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him "Good morning father, your voice its so amazing. Today is going to be awesome. Now, that you can go out in public can you come to school and have lunch with me and my friends? I want them to meet you. I think you'll like Adam, he's a awesome person." </p>
<p>He just smiled as he nodded "For sure, ill be there. Come on I cooked breakfast for you and Sinclair. It'll get cold if you wait to long." </p>
<p>Sinclair walked in the doorway as he smiled at his love interest and his "daughter". "Goodmorning Chief, Goodmorning sweet pea. Now, I'd say its about time we get ready to eat and leave. I've got a contract down town to attend to, how else do you think i bring in the big bucks every week." </p>
<p>Eleanor nodded as she walked downstairs leaving Delta and Sinclair alone in her room. </p>
<p>Sinclair looked at Delta as he smiled "Your really adorable with messy hair, so Tenenbaum called me last night about you. She said that because of your time as a big daddy and all the Adam you had it has effects on your body. Pleasant effects, its kind of awkward id say but it does come in handy. She said that because of the Adam you can give birth, the Adam you had created cell growth that mutated in your stomach area. Your not the only person who has this in fact another guy named Jack Ryan now has a son with Atlas. It sounds crazy but she showed me pictures, hell it is crazy more people that came from rapture keep coming up." </p>
<p>Delta looked at him confused "I have a dick Sinclair, i don't see how it's possible but i trust you and Tenenbaum. It's not a problem considering i haven't sleep with anyone besides Sophia." </p>
<p>Sinclair locked eyes with Delta as he stepped closer to him "Look chief, i actually really like you. More than like actually, all of our time together has really made you and your daughter grow on me like we are a family. It works im the man who works everyday and brings home money, Eleanor is the kid who goes to school, and your the wife/husband who stays home and cleans the house, cooks, and takes care of Eleanor. I want us to be official, i want you to start sleeping in my bed. We can talk more about this when i get home today." </p>
<p>Delta was silent again as he watched Sinclair walk out of the room 'What the hell just happened. I don't know about this. Maybe I don't know how i feel, of course he's a amazing ally and friend but more than that?' He shook his head and walled downstairs to sit with Sinclair and Eleanor. </p>
<p>She looked at Sinclair and Delta "Father, Sinclair, did something happen in my room? You two seem off. Sinclair seems happy with himself and determined for something. Father seems dreadful and anxious. This isn't a good combination, Sinclair if you hurt my father I'll not like you anymore." </p>
<p>Sinclair looked at her "I'd never do that Sweet pea, are you finished eating? I have to get to work so you need to hurry up so i can drop you off." </p>
<p>She nodded than she finished, she hugged Delta before getting in the car. They began the drive to Eleanor's school. </p>
<p>Sinclair turned down the radio as he glanced at her "So sweet pea, if i started dating your father would you be okay with it?" </p>
<p>Eleanor turned her head quickly to look at Sinclair "Are you crazy? I get he's good looking but he's not a piece of meat. Well, unless he wanted to than yes but be nice to him okay? I don't want you hurting him. He's a saint and well you not so much." </p>
<p>He laughed as he ruffled her hair "Well, I'm glad we talked about it." </p>
<p>She glared to him as he stepped out of the car "Just don't do the nasty with my father okay? I heard what Tenenbaum said and we don't need another child in this family okay? And I just don't want you and him to do that." </p>
<p>Sinclair laughed "I can't make any promises on that."  </p>
<p>She gasped as he drove away ' He wouldn't do that would he? No, my father wouldn't agree to that. Wait rape is a thing, no, no Eleanor your blowing things way out of proportion.' She sighed as she walked inside her school. </p>
<p>Sinclair turned up his radio as he began thinking to himself 'I wonder if me and Delta will have a child in the future of course we have Eleanor and I'm happy with that. I wonder if he even likes me back, i don't know what id do if I got rejected i never actually have. In fact until recently I've never actually cared about any one other than myself and now I have two people that mean the world to me.' He stepped out of his car and began doing his job, it made tons of money and that's all that mattered to Sinclair he could easily provide for his family.</p>
<p> After hours he finished working early so he could talk to Delta alone without Eleanor being home. He unlocked the door and smiled upon smelling the food cooking in the kitchen 'he sure does know how to cook. He's an excellent cheif.' "Hey chief I'm home. I got off work early so I could talk to you about earlier." </p>
<p>"I'm in the kitchen." </p>
<p>Sinclair walked into the kitchen as he sat down at the table "I love your voice so much, i was thinking I've never actually cared about anyone until i met you and Eleanor. I mean i really care about you two alot, I don't know what id do without you two. Delta, i want to date you and being our relationship closer. I want Eleanor to call me dad to, I know its alot to ask. And i also want a child between me and you. I think its only fair considering i pay the bills." </p>
<p>He got up and walked near Delta pinning his wrists to the side of his head. </p>
<p>Delta looked Sinclair confused "I..I don't understand Sinclair. Why? You pay the bills makes all your requests correct? If That's the case let me get a job, i can work. Just teach me how to drive a car and ill find a job. Ill take Eleanor to school everyday. Just let go of my wrists, it hurts." He felt scared, he had never seen this side of Sinclair before and he didn't like it at all. </p>
<p>Sinclair kissed Delta as he pulled him closer, after the kiss he let go "i expect you to be in my room tonight." </p>
<p>Delta looked at Sinclair in confusion and hidden fear, he sighed as he began cooking again. He completely forgot that he was supposed to go eat lunch with Eleanor today at her school. </p>
<p>Sinclair looked at the clock on the wall as he jumped out of his seat "Holy moses,i forget Eleanor at school. Ill be back Delta." </p>
<p>He opened the door to see Atlas with a brunette that had pretty blue eyes, along side him was a child that had dark brown hair with icy blue eyes Eleanor stood beside him. </p>
<p>She looked at Sinclair as she frowned "You left me at school so Adam's father and dad picked me up. This is Atlas and Jack." </p>
<p>Sinclair glared at Atlas "You made quite the name for yourself down in rapture didn't you?" </p>
<p>Atlas sighed "Listen, I'm a changed man now. That stuff is in the past. I'm a family man that has a decent job unlike you." </p>
<p>Jack smiled as he defused the situation "Hey, all of us are from rapture lets not kill each other after all the splicers didn't so why should we? Now, Eleanor has been talking about her father all day. I'd love to meet him so we can arrange future play dates on both ends." </p>
<p>Eleanor grabbed Adam's hand as she walked him inside. "Come on, lets go. FATHER, IM HOME. I brought a friend." </p>
<p>Delta came out from the kitchen as he smiled at her "Welcome home. I finished cooking." He glanced up at Atlas and Jack "Your more than welcome to stay for dinner. We would love for you to stay. Make yourselves at home." </p>
<p>They all sat down at the table as they ate discussed future play dates, and just rapture in general.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. getting what i want is something im used to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sinclair gets Delta to himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In seriously debating if i want to add more angst by having Sinclair reach his breaking point with waiting or not but at the same time i kinda want to keep it fluffy I'm so conflicted 😂.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanor looked at Atlas and jack as they walked out the door "Do you think perhaps Adam could stay tonight? I'm sure father and Sinclair wouldn't mind. Or perhaps i can sleep over at your house? If its okay? Id hate to intrude." </p>
<p>Atlas looked down at her as he smirked "Well las, who am I to deny a lady passage to my home? Its a school night so i expect you and Adam in bed by 10 no later if your allowed to stay over tonight." He looked at Sinclair and Delta "So can she take at our house? She'll be back a little while after school maybe? It depends on how long she wants to stay over." </p>
<p>Delta looked at Eleanor in confusion "Wait why? I mean yeah just for a day right? When you come back we will be here okay? If you get scared in the middle of the night just call and we will pick you up." </p>
<p>She grabbed some pajamas from her room and than hugged Delta before running out the door with Adam and his family. She waved goodbye as they began driving away. </p>
<p>Delta didn't know why but he felt longing to be near her again, they shouldn't be bonded like that any more perhaps it was the long time away from her that made him want to stay near her. He sighed as he crossed his arms 'Well its okay. Ill see her tomorrow.' He turned to walk inside and he was face to face with Sinclair. He jumped upon being startled "Jesus, you could have said hey I'm here instead of just standing behind me. You about scared me to death." </p>
<p>Sinclair laughed "T..that is the point of it, i didn't expect you to actually get scared. I got you good then? Anyway Chief, its about time we go inside its late and we have the house to ourselves." He placed his arm around Delta as he began guiding him inside. </p>
<p>Delta glanced up at Sinclair "Why does it matter if we are alone or not? I actually miss her already. Wait you weren't being serious about us sleeping in the same bed right? I don't think its right to sleep together your only supposed to do that if you both equally love each other. I love you Sinclair, i really do. We escaped rapture together but the love i feel for you isn't like that. If that's okay?" </p>
<p>Sinclair didn't like this feeling deep inside him, he was used to getting everything he wanted when he wanted it, considering how he puts himself above others its hard to deal with emotions about actually caring and wanting someone else. He wanted to just rip Delta's clothes off and pin him to the floor but he couldn't do that so he would just have to work at it every day. </p>
<p>Delta gasped when Sinclair picked him up bridal style "Y..you can lift me? What? I had no idea. I mean without the big daddy suit its possible but wow." </p>
<p>Sinclair smiled, he couldn't help it Delta was truly the most innocent and sweet person he had ever met in his lifetime. "Y'know kid, we've really came a long way. I hope one day you'll return my feelings for you." He placed Delta on the bed than he walked in the bathroom to change. </p>
<p>Delta looked around the room "Sinclair quick question." </p>
<p>"Yeah? Go on." </p>
<p>"What was the point of me sleeping with you if we aren't doing anything? Im not saying i want to because i don't but still."</p>
<p>Sinclair walked out of the bathroom as he chuckled "Chief, Y'know when you say sleeping with me it sounds like sex. Sleeping in my bed would be a better way of saying it. I just want to hold you in my arms all night that's the only reason." </p>
<p>Delta sighed as he looked at Sinclair "I suppose." </p>
<p>Sinclair got in bed with him as he began spooning him "Champ, I hope you don't mind being the little spoon." </p>
<p>Delta froze in place, it had been years since he had intimate contact due to his big daddy status for years. He could feel himself blushing but why. "Yeah, no, i don't mind." </p>
<p>Sinclair wrapped his arms around Delta as he kissed the back of his neck "Your really beautiful, i never would have guessed that you'd look like this. It was the best surprise, it kind of sucks that your attractive I have to worry about other men or women stealing you away from me." </p>
<p>Delta didn't like the kisses on his neck but he just let Sinclair do it "I think we should sleep now. I'm tired it's late." </p>
<p>"Hey champ, before bed my turn to ask you a question. What's your dick size? We've been together for awhile helping each other out so i think its only fair. Ill tell you first, I have eight inches." </p>
<p>Delta could feel his blushes from embarrassment becoming worse "I..I have seven and a half inches. Can we please just go to bed now?" </p>
<p>"I bet your an awesome bottom, that's a good size most men aren't as big as you and I are." About thirty minutes had gone by and Delta hadn't said any thing back so Sinclair assumed he was asleep so he kissed his forehead and than went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sinclair tries cooking for Delta. Jack and Atlas hang out with the kids.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinclair awoke before Delta, he looked at his clock and smiled 'Yes, a break day. I love the weekend.' He walked downstairs quietly as he decided that he would cook for once. Sinclair looked at in the instructions as confusion filled his mind 'What the fuck. How do I do this? How does delta do this everyday for me and Eleanor.' </p>
<p>He placed all of the ingredients in the oven 'That should make a good homemade pizza. When Delta does it, his looks good. I'm sure mine will get there.' He walked into the living room as he turned on the radio and began reading a book. Hours had passed and he began smelling a burnt scent and than he remembered his pizza. He opened the oven and alot of smoke filled the house, he coughed as he shut the oven again and turned it off. He than ran to the phone and began dialing Jack's number. </p>
<p>Atlas answered on the other end "Who is this? And why are ya callin me boyfriend's phone?" </p>
<p>Sinclair smirked at the thought of playing a joke on Atlas but that wouldn't go well on ethire side. "its Sinclair, my daughter is staying at your house. Anyway, i wanted to do something nice for Delta and well when i tried cooking the whole thing is burnt to hell when I open the oven a bunch of smoke comes out. What do I do? I just figured since Jack cooks he would know." He groaned when he heard Atlas laughing as he asked Jack for advice which made jack laugh to. </p>
<p>"He said jus for you to throw it out. Use oven gloves or mits and dispose of it." </p>
<p>Sinclair felt attached emotionally after that "Fine. You guys are no help." He sighed when more laughter came from the other end of the phone. It kind of made him smile 'Atlas and jack really do fit well together.' </p>
<p>Delta walked down the stairs as he covered his nose "What's that smell? Sinclair? Why is there smoke in here? Are you okay?" </p>
<p>Sinclair grabbed Delta's hand and brought him in front of the oven "I tried to cook for you for once and I called Jack on how to save the food but Atlas picked up and he's just been being mean to me." </p>
<p>Delta smiled as he removed the pizza from the oven and threw it away "Its okay you did a good job for the first try. Lets cook together? If your really interested in learning."</p>
<p>Sinclair nodded as Delta began teaching him how to make simple dishes of food. They also baked a cake for a well deserved snack after slaving in the kitchen mostly all day.</p>
<p>(Jack and Atlas) </p>
<p>Eleanor walked up to Atlas as he sat with Jack on his lap "What was rapture like when you two were in it? How did you meet?" </p>
<p>Atlas sighed "Well las, I'm not exactly a saint so I basically controlled Jack so i could rule it. I know but than i gained feelings and we went to the surface together, met up with Tenenbaum. she fixed his mind for me. Rapture is hell on earth ain't nothing gonna change that." </p>
<p>Jack zoned out of the conversation for awhile until he started speaking again, he looked at Atlas as he locked eyes with him "you have really pretty eyes Atlas. Blue like ice, you really fit into how your personality is. Blue eyes, black hair, you definitely weren't what i was expecting but you were better than expected." </p>
<p>"Lad, why are ya sayin things like that? Its random. I suppose its better you say stuff randomly than not at all." </p>
<p>Adam walked into the living room as he sighed "Why are you two always taking Eleanor away from me. She came to hang out with me. I know she can choose but come on."</p>
<p>Atlas smirked at his son "Jealousy is an ugly thing Y'know. It dosen't look good on you Adam. Change it up." </p>
<p>Jack glared at Atlas "Your really one to talk."</p>
<p>"I've never been jealous before Jack. Name one time i was." </p>
<p>"For one Sander Cohen, the guy at the store who asked if we needed help carrying the groceries. Tenenbaum when she grabbed my arm." </p>
<p>Atlas became quiet knowing very well that he could be the most jealous person on the planet when it came to Jack. </p>
<p>Adam grabbed Eleanor's hand and brought her to a different room in the house. It had a submarine in it with different mechanical tools "My parents are working on this together, its almost done. They keep saying how one day they'll go back to rapture just to see if its still the same. I keep telling em that it ain't gonna work because they built it." </p>
<p>Eleanor laughed "They want to go back? Adam, that's crazy. Rapture is a bad place but maybe it would be nice to return for an hour and just see may be father and Sinclair would like to come to." </p>
<p>Adam nodded "Well, they are welcome after all i need to get to know my future in laws." </p>
<p>She just laughed. </p>
<p>Back upstairs Jack and Atlas sat on the couch together. Atlas glanced over at Jack "Y'know the kids are downstairs playing we basically have the house to ourselves." </p>
<p>Jack moved closer to Atlas as he began making out with him as he moved his hands along Atlas's body. </p>
<p>Atlas flipped them so he was on top as he pinned Jack's wrists above his head, he began kissing down neck and leaving hickeys. </p>
<p>Jack kissed Atlas lustfully as their teeth scraped against each other. They got so lost in the moment that they didn't even notice Eleanor and Adam standing there. </p>
<p>Adam had a disgusted look on his face "WAT ARE YA DOIN ON THE COUCH. I FUCKIN SIT THERE." </p>
<p>Jack burst into laughter upon hearing his son's accent "Adam, when you get disgusted or show any kind of emotion your accent comes out."</p>
<p>Atlas got off of Jack as he nodded "it really does seem to work like that dosen't it?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>